


Hamilsquad group chat

by CassiopeiaTheLostConstellation



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaTheLostConstellation/pseuds/CassiopeiaTheLostConstellation
Summary: Somehow, Alex was allowed to make a group chat and things go horridly wrong. Alex should never, ever be allowed to create a group chat.... ever.





	1. MEET THE FAMM

~HaM&KnEeS added 9 people~

~Buuuuuurn, BaguttePrincess, Mac&Cheese, AndMotherfuckingPeggy, PapaWash, AlexIzGae4melol, ISewShitSometimes, MyDadGae4Johnlol and MyhubbyRichButnotALEX joined the conversation~

PapaWash- i thought we all agreed that alex wasnt allowed to make a chat ever again?

BaguettePrincess- .... :(

Mac&Cheese: i just wanna leave..... tbh

HaM&KneEs- NO ONE LEAVEZ

Buuuuuurn- alex, love, you need to stop...

MyDadGae4Johnlol- Ma, why iz dad like dis?

Buuuuuurn- the war changed him philip...

AlexIzGae4melol- Aye, pip, like ur name ;)))))

MyDadGae4Johnlol- you 2 m8 

PapaWash- why do yall wanna expose alex?

ISewShitSometimes- cause he never pays for drinks >:(

HaM&KneEs- loOK, guYz, iTs okI, 

MyHubbyRichButnotALEX- dayum, mulligan, harsh 

Buuuuuurn- why is everyone talking about their love for alex....right....in....front...of...me?!?!?!?!?!?

AlexIzGae4melol- o shit.... u rite,,,, sorry,,,,,,, ima go change my name real quick

Buuuuuurn- philip and algelica, you too!

MyDadGae4Johnlol- iight ma, gotchu 

MyHubbyRichButnotALEX- fineeeeeeee

~AlexIzGae4melol changed their name to Gae~

Gae- took me 5 minutes to think of dat

Buuuuuurn- thx john

Gae- aye m8, np

~MyDadGae4Johnlol changed their name to Gae2~

Gae2- aye, i c ur gae 2!

BaguttePrincess- MES AMIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mac&Cheese- jesus wtf laf??

BaguettePrincess- someone........stole.......my...............putain de baguette. 

PapaWash- laf...........................................................................................................stop

HaM&KneEs- OH NO LAFFFFFF MY BABY FRENCH BAGUETTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL AVENGE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BaguettePrincess- thankyouforcaringalexiloveyougeorgeyoucansuckmydick 

Gae2- oof

Gae- roblox death pt2

PapaWash- i feel as if ive failed as a mentor....

Buuuuuurn- i swear alex i will kill you someday 

HaM&KneEs- i wIlL LeT u KIlL mE ElIZaAAAAaaA

Gae- wow, i think that was him virtually moaning..........................

Gae2- ew grosssss 

Gae- baby pippy, moaning is a natural sign of pleasure :)

Gae- dont worry eliza, ill educate ur son 4 free, no need 2 thank me 4 helping u out

PapaWash- first of all, john that was rude, apologize, second wheres burr?

HaM&KneEs- i HopED yoU WouLDnt NOtiCE 

PapaWash-............alex what did you do?

HaM&KneEs- foRgoT^To ADd hiM....

~HaM&KneEs added AaronBurrOfficial~


	2. AARON MAKES AN ENTRANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr shows up and shit goes down

~AaronBurrOfficial has joined conversation~

HaM&KneEs- DaDDy BurR HaS EnTerEd 

Buuuuuurn- jesus fuck alex stop

Gae2-daddy, dont be a kinky boi

Gae- pip. dont call your father daddy, thats kinky

Gae2- but hes actually my dad....... tf

buuuuuurn- holy mother of jeebus, john stop

Gae- n

Gae-e

Gae-v

Gae-e

Gae2- okie, we get it johnny

Gae-r

Buuuuuurn- tf 

AndMotherFuckingPeggy- jesus guys....

AaronBurrOfficial- okay........bye.....

~AaronBurrOfficial has logged out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY U WITNESSED THIS SHIT T^T
> 
> -_Cassi_-

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BURR APPEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!! IDK HOW LONG THIS WILL LAST FOR IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> _-Cassiopeia-_


End file.
